


A Reoccurring theme.

by ZattoCatto



Category: BanG Dream - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Shamelessness, Shower Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZattoCatto/pseuds/ZattoCatto
Summary: Kasumi wanted to have a sleepover with Arisa and things escalate after they watch a horror movie.





	A Reoccurring theme.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is actually not written for Drunk Tuna Fish. I wrote this purely out of my head.

A Reocurring Theme

In which Arisa has to use some dirty tactics to get Kasumi to shut up.

“Aaaarisaaaaaaa!!!” Kasumi whined as she looked at Arisa pleadingly. Arisa sighed. “We can’t start practicing until you finish your homework. You have to finish it by yourself, when you have a job I’m not going to be there to do your work for you all the time.” “But we’ll be friends forever, right?” Kasumi asked, wide eyed, scared that Arisa will leave her. “Well… yeah but I probably won’t have the same job as you.” Arisa replied. “Just… do your work and I promise we can practice after.” Arisa sighed again. How did she get roped into this? Well it all went a little something like this… ~Flashback~ Kasumi had been falling behind a bit in her classes. Her mother said that if her grades kept going down then she would have to quit the band. She had explained this to Arisa, Rimi, Saya, and Tae, and they all had had a discussion for who should tutor Kasumi until she could catch up with her work. Arisa has been unlucky enough to have been chosen as the one to tutor Kasumi. They had been meeting up after school, before band rehearsal for 2 weeks and Kasumi’s grades had been improving. When her mother was satisfied with her grades, Kasumi told Arisa and had wanted to celebrate. Arisa’s idea of the celebration had been to meet up and see a live show. But Kasumi had other ideas in mind. Instead of going to see a live show, she had wanted to have a sleepover with Arisa at her house. Arisa’s grandmother had wholeheartedly agreed to this, leaving Arisa no choice but to allow Kasumi to stay over. ~End Flashback~ And that was how she’s gotten stuck in this mess in the first place. Of course she didn’t mind having a sleepover with Kasumi, she just found it annoying that Kasumi would whine whenever she would have to do work. “Arisa! I’m done!” Arisa was awoken out of her thoughts by Kasumi yelling in her ear. “Gyah! Ok I got it. You don’t have to yell in my ear you know.” “Sorry. You seemed kinda distracted at something and I didn’t think you’d hear me normally.” Kasumi replied, and gave Arisa a sheepish smile. Arisa looked at Kasumi. “Ok, we can practice now at least.” She said. ~2 hours later~ They had finished practice together and were now upstairs having dinner. Arisa’s grandmother had made some onigiri for them and Kasumi had gobbled down hers like a hungry wolf. She had even tried to take Arisa’s as well, but Arisa had stopped her. Once they had finished dinner, they had grabbed some popcorn and gone back to Arisa’s room to watch a movie. Arisa had chosen a horror movie, but she regretted her decision deeply. Every time a there was a jumpscare, Kasumi jumped and grabbed Arisa’s arm and wouldn’t let go until Arisa had calmed her down. “If I had known this would have happened,” Arisa thought. “Then I wouldn’t have chosen a horror movie.” Kasumi jumped and clutched Arisa’s arm again, looking at the TV screen in fear. Suddenly, a thought came into Arisa’s head. While Kasumi was looking at the screen in fear, Arisa slipped her hand into Kasumi’s pajama pants and panties and started to circle her slit. Kasumi jumped again, and then closed her eyes, moaning. Arisa smirked. “She’s so predictable, even when having sex.” She thought to herself as Kasumi started to become wetter. Arisa started to thrust her finger into Kasumi, earning her a louder moan. Arisa took her finger out of Kasumi’s panties, and licked it clean. Kasumi opened her eyes and blushed, looking at what Arisa was doing. “Your taste is sweet.” Arisa said thoughtfully. “What was that for?” Kasumi asked. “That’s for you getting scared every 5 seconds.” Arisa replied. “Well you’re the one that chose a scary movie!” Kasumi replied. “That’s cuz I didn’t think this would happen.” Arisa said and rolled her eyes. Once the movie was over, Arisa went into the bathroom to take a shower and brush her teeth. She hoped that Kasumi wouldn’t touch any of her stuff and would just read a book or something while she was showering. But she had overlooked one small detail. She had left the bathroom door unlocked. Kasumi opened the door, and had started watching Arisa take a shower. She crept up behind Arisa, and started taking off her clothes. She threw them into a pile next to Arisa’s clothes, and stepped into the shower with Arisa. Arisa had been humming while scrubbing her hair with shampoo while looking at the wall while Kasumi had walked in, so she hadn’t noticed anything until she felt something thrusting into her pussy. She squealed, and then tried to not blush but failed, she spun around hurriedly, only to see Kasumi fingering her. Arisa let out a shameless moan, and then covered her mouth in embarrassment. “This is for what you did to me earlier.” Kasumi said, smiling, with lust in her eyes. She smacked Arisa’s bare bottom, getting a moan from Arisa. “Oh? You’re one of those that likes pain?” Kasumi asked. Arisa started blushing furiously, and covered up her mouth with her hands. Kasumi added another finger to Arisa’s pussy, making Arisa’s moan escape out of her fingers. Kasumi continued fingering Arisa, earning her louder and louder moans from the blonde girl. “Kasumi… faster… please…” Arisa moaned out. Kasumi suddenly stopped fingering Arisa. By this time, Arisa was already soaking wet with water and cum. She whined when Kasumi stopped. “Kasumiiii…” Arisa whined. “Please continue…” She said, and then looked at the ground, realizing what she was requesting. “Please continue what?” Kasumi asked with a smirk. “Please continue fingering my pussy. You’re so good at it, and you bring me a lot of pleasure.” “If you want it, then you’re going to have to start fingering me too.” Kasumi said. Arisa quickly obliged, shoving 4 fingers into Kasumi’s cunt. Kasumi moaned out, and started to thrust with Arisa’s fingers. By this time, both girls were lost in ecstasy, fingering each other. “Hey… you said you were gonna continue fingering me.” Arisa said, and stopped fingering Kasumi. Kasumi quickly shoved 4 fingers into Arisa, causing the blonde girl to moan. Arisa continued fingering Kasumi, and Kasumi continued fingering Arisa. They both started going faster, the bathroom walls echoing their moans for each other. Eventually, Arisa felt Kasumi’s walls start to tense around her fingers. “A-Arisa…. I’m cumming!” Kasumi yelled as white fluid covered Arisa’s hand. Arisa quickly climaxed after that, and they collapsed onto each other, the shower water washing their leaking pussies. But Arisa’s hunger wasn’t sated yet. While Kasumi was still in a post-orgasm daze, Arisa had started to finger herself again, thrusting into her head to gain as much friction as possible. When she saw Kasumi’s still-leaking pussy, she had an idea. She put her cunt on top of Kasumi’s cunt, and started grinding. This caused Kasumi to snap out of it, and seeing what Arisa was doing, she started to moan. Arisa started grinding their cunts together, making both of them moan. They were both sticky with sweat and cum at this point, but Arisa didn’t care. She had turned into a sex beast. She started grinding faster, making Kasumi moan louder and louder, until they both reached their second climax of the night, this one making Kasumi scream out. But Arisa wasn’t done yet. Oh no. She shoved her pussy into Kasumi’s face, and started licking Kasumi’s pussy greedily. Kasumi, sewing that they were doing a 69, grabbed both of Arisa’s butt cheeks and started kneading them while eating Arisa out. They both started moaning, but this time their moans were being drowned out by their faces being in each other’s cunts. Kasumi climaxed first, again, and Arisa followed soon after. This time, Arisa finally collapsed and was done. She was exhausted after having reached her climax three times in a row. She got off of Kasumi and helped get the brown haired girl to her feet. When Arisa was assured that Kasumi could stand correctly again, she pulled Kasumi into a passionate kiss. “I’ve always wanted you to know that I’ve had a crush on you for the longest time. I’m glad that you were the one that I lost my virginity to.” Kasumi said into Arisa’s mouth. “Will you be my girlfriend?” Arisa asked Kasumi. “Of course!” Kasumi replied. “Then help me get washed up after this mess.” Arisa said, and pulled away from Kasumi. Kasumi laughed, and thought, “That’s my Arisa. Always grouchy, even after such a fun thing like sex. May as well listen to her though.” She thought, and helped her girlfriend wash up. THE END.


End file.
